In long-line fishing, also called either great-line fishing, boulter, or trot fishing, a line is used which is provided with a great number of hooks each connected to the line through a so-called snood. During fishing, each hook is provided with a bait, and when the line is not in use, care must be taken that the line and the appertaining snoods are to the greatest possible extent prevented from being tangled or knotted.
The present invention relates to a fishing hook and a line snood head adapted to cooperate for the purpose of facilitating the fitting of each snood head with a hook and the removal of such hook, so that a line provided with a number of snoods may be stored in a tub or the like from which it is easily drawn for re-use, without any danger of tangling.